


窥帘

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [27]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于《飞燕外传》。





	窥帘

大宋乾德二年，六月初六。  
皇长子赵德昭出阁，授贵州防御使。  
上以其未冠，特杀封王之礼，非旧典也。

新登相位的赵普对官家这个决定，感到非常忧虑。因为若不是太后的遗言让赵匡胤坚定了传弟之心，他断不会以尚未成年为借口，去主动压制亲生子的地位。  
可兄终弟及在宰相看来，无疑是乱国之道。  
尽管先前几次或旁敲侧击或单刀直入的进谏，都被皇帝当作耳旁风，赵普还是决定趁这个机会再劝一次。  
他素来都沉得住气，对赵匡胤相关的事情尤其如此。

也是天公不作美，方才还热得不行，等他在宫门口候对的时候，却突降骤雨。尽管小黄门很快奔去取了伞，赵相公依然被当头浇了个透。  
原本挺括的紫袍被水一浸，皱巴巴地贴在身上。既显狼狈，却也勾勒出他纤细的腰身。冷峻眉眼亦为雨雾所模糊，现出些楚楚之态来。  
尽管知道以赵匡胤与自己的亲密关系，并不会在乎这些，赵普还是为在他面前失礼感到懊恼。  
天子见他如此模样，黝黑的眸色愈发深黯，笑吟吟地迎上前：“则平赶紧先沐浴更衣罢，莫生了病——有什么话，之后再讲也不迟。”

赵则平不觉有异，告过罪便往偏殿浴池去。  
他在宫中留宿也是常事，女使皆知这位相公不喜旁人伺候，奉上换洗衣物便鱼贯而退。  
宰相急着打理好自己，然后面圣奏对。因此以他的细心程度，竟未发现原本用于遮挡的围帘，不知何时被拉开了半面。  
藏于其后暗自窥探的那双眼，不是当朝皇帝赵匡胤是谁？

为君不尊的男人丝毫不觉这般偷看有何不妥。  
眼见赵普宽衣解带，他嘴角勾起，自个亦将龙袍下摆撩开。亵裤的系带一拽，早已胀大的性器便迫不及待地跳了出来。  
赵相公缓缓揭开中衣，一寸寸裸露出他线条优美的颈，肩，背，腰，臀。  
而他的君王直将这乍泄春光作为助兴之物，熟练地开始自渎。  
比起政事繁忙时只能用私藏的贴身物件泄欲，此刻活色生香滋味却是妙极。更何况帘后偷窥的背德感，已平添几分刺激。

赵普已一丝不挂，却不急着下去，而是坐到池沿上，舀起水来冲洗头发。  
官家见那如瀑青丝铺落在他白玉般的背脊，眼前一忽儿是则平跪在身前给他吹箫，自己低下头，贪婪地嗅他发间的皂角香；一忽儿又是云消雨散之后，则平疲惫不堪地卧在他怀里，乌发玄色花瓣也似绽放开来。  
教不善文辞的武夫帝王，也很想吟出句“婉伸郎膝上”——也只有在这种时刻，似永远凛不可犯的宰相，才像是他可以肆意占有的爱人。  
念及如此，他手上动作也随着呼吸变得粗重许多。

那边厢赵相公洗好了头，打算先取簪子将发盘起来，再下去沐浴——好巧不巧的是，他刚转过身，便正对上那双盛满了欲念的虎目。  
冷静如当朝首相也不由脑子里轰然作响，呀的一声便本能地向后仰去，却忘了那是浴池……  
砰然落水。  
赵匡胤正在紧要处，给心上人的惊呼直接叫得失守。  
一团浓厚的龙精“啪”地喷了满帘，他握着软下来的小兄弟愣了一会儿，忙起身过去捞人。

跑到边上却见赵普已然自己从池中爬了起来，正呸呸地往外吐水。听到他的脚步声，宰相慌忙缩到水面下，只露了个脑袋。  
“你……你……官家这是……你在此处做什么？”  
做官家的见他无恙，心头一松，便起了调笑之意，伸出手去展示指间残留的白浊液体，“则平猜我先前在这里做什么？”  
赵普被他给臊得耳根通红，嗔道：“你……你怎生……怎生这般不知廉耻！”  
皇帝挑了挑眉毛。  
“我对着心爱之人做快活事，怎么便不知廉耻了？啊，则平定是怨我自己爽快，而未与你敦周公礼了。”

见他作势要下来，赵则平忍不住往后退去。  
“你……官家若有所求，臣也不会不应。可那也是两厢情愿光明正大，方才的龌龊勾当算什……”  
“若非如此，怎能看到则平害羞的可爱模样呢。”赵匡胤大马金刀地往池边一坐，胯下昂扬又抬起了头，“可惜你不喜欢让人服侍，我便是有心效仿汉成帝掷金窥浴，也不知该贿赂谁……”  
“你……官家平日手不释卷，莫非工夫都花在《飞燕外传》这等淫书上了？”

赵普生起气来，霞光满面，端的明艳不可方物。  
天子好生欣赏了一会儿，才慢悠悠地应道：“则平可误会我了。我向来不晓得这事，是前几日去看二郎，从那小子枕头下搜出来的。”  
听他提起赵德昭，宰相猛然想起自己来此处的目的。  
“哎呀，臣还有公事……官家先出去，容臣更……”  
赵匡胤对他太了解，怎能放任自家相公再来车轱辘父死子继的那一套。当下灵机一动，抬脚将赵普堆放在池边的衣物尽数踹入水中。

赵相公还没来得及反应，就听见皇帝用极其欠揍的声音说：“则平，你要是不听我的话，可得光着身子出去啰。”  
宰相气到极点反而镇定了许多，情知今日这番云雨恐怕躲不过去。他识时务者为俊杰，垂下眼睛，柔声问道：  
“那官家要臣如何呢？”  
赵匡胤被他叫得骨头都酥了，摸摸下巴，不怀好意地笑起来，“那么，现在你是水潭中沐浴的良家小娘子，我是偷看你洗澡的恶霸——我起了淫心，上前奸污你。你先抵死不从，后来被我干得爽了，搂着我直叫亲哥哥……”

饶是已有心理准备，赵普仍忍不住变色。  
“臣……我不做这般……这般……”  
没等他想出来这般什么，却听君王话头一转。  
“或者呢，明天我把福宁殿里的下人都赶出去，你就像现在这样赤条条的，陪着我看一日奏章便是。什么时候累了，朕就掀一掀袍子，幸上爱卿一回，岂不美哉？若是不小心弄到折子上，倒也无须在意，晾干了他们也看不出……”  
他还待再说，便见赵普从池子里站了起来。

宰相一面将身躯毫无保留地展露在皇帝面前，一面欲盖弥彰地双臂交叉作护胸状，“你……你这登徒子！还不快走开，否则我要叫人了！”  
那恶霸眼见他如此上道，登时笑得见牙不见眼。  
“你叫啊，”赵匡胤三下五除二甩掉衣服，大踏步走入池中，向他逼近，“现在你这副模样只我一个人看见，要是众人都见了，你猜你会不会被浸猪笼？”  
赵普满眼惊慌，徒劳地推搡那人压到自己身前的宽厚胸膛，“我……我宁死不辱……你要再敢冒犯，我……我咬舌自尽……”  
皇帝在他下巴尖上香了一口，哈哈大笑。  
“那我卸了你的下巴——好好的一个小娘子，做点男欢女爱之事，怎么便要死要活的？”

赵匡胤在他锁骨上咬出几点梅花印，见怀中人只是愤恨地看着自己，不由奇道：“你怎生不骂我了？接着演啊。”  
赵普没好气地翻了个白眼。  
“臣下巴都被你卸了，怎么说得出——唔……”  
却是登徒子一把握住他的阳具。宰相本就被挑拨得有些动情，此刻更是承受不住。那人又含住他耳垂厮磨，坏笑道：  
“啊呀呀，三贞九烈的小娘子，嘴上说着不要，下面可敏感得都出水了呢——”

赵普心底暗骂他无耻，面上却一副失身少女的懵懂神情，“你……我好奇怪。你对我身子做了什么……你快放开……啊——”  
赵匡胤将手指刺入他后庭，轻车熟路地去摸最要命的那点。  
“乖乖，你未经人事，不晓得这里面多少快活——哥哥今日要与你享受人间极乐，待会儿还给你看个大宝贝呢。”  
说着，那“大宝贝”很是应景地在他大腿上蹭了蹭。宰相忍不住低头去看青筋毕露的凶器，脸色刷地白了。  
“你……求官人饶了奴家吧……”赵普强忍着体内一波又一波涌起的情潮，嗓音柔媚，“若被你破了身，来日奴怎么嫁人呢……”

赵匡胤手上动作一顿。  
宰相正自奇怪，却被他捏着下巴抬起脸来，对上大宋天子的双眼。  
那眸中原先狭邪之色尽去，这样注视着自己，又专注，又温柔。仿佛眼前不是威严日重，与他渐行渐远的皇帝——  
而是滁州城下满心只盛着一见钟情的小判官的将军。  
“我娶你啊。”  
轻描淡写的一句。下一瞬，赵匡胤便将怀中人按在浴池壁上，粗暴地扳开他双腿，就这样蛮不讲理地冲了进来。

这番举动让赵普一下子攀上了高峰。  
射在君王小腹时他双目含泪，搂紧在自己身上无度挞伐的男人，胡乱地咬他肩膀，“你……你这个混蛋……”  
“是，我是混蛋，我不该这样欺负你。”赵匡胤的亲吻温柔地落在他眉心唇角，索求的动作却更加凶狠，一下下剜在甬道深处。  
耳边的话语每个字亦剜着他的心。  
“可是啊，则平……我只在惹你生气的时候，才觉得你是我可以掌控的——不是只为君主的身份效忠，而是真正属于我的。”

“不是大宋官家的相公，而是元朗的则平。”  
你明白吗。

暴风骤雨般的侵占中此身不过一叶孤舟，灭顶之际赵则平在风暴眼怀里哭得声嘶力竭。  
“你以为我是……我是什么人……随便谁当皇帝，都能教我……教我以色侍君的吗……”  
“我的则平当然不会。”  
赵匡胤下身不紧不慢地捣着他，似持匙搅蜜，极具耐心。  
“只有我才能让你如此——所以你是我一个人的，无论什么事，都会站在我这边，是吗？”

赵普努力抵抗耳边爱人温柔诱哄的语声。  
“如果……如果你做得对，自然是如此的……”  
话音未落，他已被天子半拖半抱地从水中甩将上去，翻了个面。赵匡胤的体重落在他身上，一边撕咬他的肩窝，一边在背后凶狠地肏他。  
这姿势要比正面相对入得更深，让人只觉肠子都要顶出来了。宰相徒劳地攀住池沿，因疼痛和永无止境的情欲侵袭失神。  
隐隐约约又听那人在问。

“则平，你会站在我这边的，是吗？”  
“……我……我会……”  
“无论什么事？”  
“……无论……什么事？”  
赵匡胤似没听出语中犹疑，兴高采烈地咬了咬他的耳朵，“真乖。”

翌日。  
赵普在幽微的雷声中睁开眼睛，不必起身，便知道是在落雨。而兴许昨天消耗太过，官家却还没醒。  
元朗的眉目不似醒时凌厉，要更可亲些。嘴角微微地翘起，即使身在梦中，也不忘环紧自己。  
他觉着心头涌上丝甜蜜，可甜蜜之下却还藏着深深的，深深的苦。叫人为贪恋这甜，不得不和着苦一并咽下去。

这种天气让人想起李义山的诗。  
一寸相思，一寸灰。


End file.
